Change of Destiny
by TotalSebbyFangirl
Summary: Estella has had a rough life. Dead mom, cruel dad, then add the terrible stepsister and stepmother, and finally getting hit by a car. But it seems there was a mix up at her birth. And now she is being sent off to Death Note to save her beloved from his demise, risking anything and everything for his survival. An LxOC FanFic. Rated T for swearing. Warning:Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Hullo there! This is my very first fanfic! Not sure how well or long it's gonna be, but I hope it last a while. I absolutely love Death Note, but, alas, I don't own it (*tear* *tear*). I also don't own Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce The Veil, Falling in Reverse, or iPod sadly… However, I do own my OCs: Estella Dee Collins, Stacy Collins, and Jake Carlson (although we all could have lived without Jake, but hey, he does play an important part!) Still, I know you got here to read a story so here it is.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_No One's POV; 12:02 AM_

L sighed as the information on the screen came together, like pieces of a puzzle falling into place. This case, too, had been closed all too soon. It was all too easy to solve. He had solved multiple cases like this because he had been bored. Therefore, he was completely justified in not seeing what was coming in the next few hours…

**-x-x-x-x-**

_"Estella"'s POV; 12:00 AM_

Ugh. That's the only word to describe me right now. I feel like utter shit. Let me tell you, this is the last time I will ever be drinking on a whim. I swear, this is worse than the whole Feral Chicken Attack thing that happened in the fourth grade. And that was some crazy crap. Never again will I borrow cough-kidnap-cough my grandpa's wild chicken, Bronco, ever again. I still can't eat chicken without remembering that horrible, hostage-taking, evil poultry. Ugh, my head hurts trying to think. It's all that moron's fault, my now ex-boyfriend.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_A few days earlier…_

I was just grabbing my bag when Jake beeped the car. Shoot. We're late. I looked in the mirror one last time. My short hair was left down, covering some of my pale face. My grey eyes were framed with black eyeliner, my eyelashes curled, showing off the almond-like shape of my eyes. My lips had a light sheen of red lip gloss, strawberry flavored, of course. My clothes weren't given as much thought, either. I pretty much just threw on the first rags I found in my room, black loose jeans, long sleeved black shirt, and black boots, my traditional wear. I wasn't as interested in these kinds of events like my step-sister, Stacy. In fact, I was the total opposite of her, and also hated her whorish self. I'm surprised she hasn't sunk her claws in my newest boyfriend, Jake Carlson. But I won't be so surprised when she does. I was just waiting, and besides, I was getting tired of this jock-boy hanging around. He was just like the rest, waiting for my sister to pounce, even if he denied it. Besides, the only other reason he would go out with me is because it would make him look good, taking pity on the girl who had such a horrible tragedy befall her and her mother at such a young age…

I shake myself out of those horrible memories and look around my room one last time before being satisfied. My room is clean, or at least you can see the floor, and all my Death Note fangirl collection was packed up nicely in my top secret duffel bag, hidden from my disapproving parents. The sign of a true otaku. My "Bring Me The Horizon", "Pierce The Veil", and "Falling in Reverse" merchandise was in its rightful place along with it. All my self defense awards were hidden in my closet, since it wasn't exactly feminine. Mom would have laughed… Yeah, I was ready. I had also already set up the "safety alarm" in case of intruders. They'll be crispy chicken tenders if they dare to even try looking at my stuff.

"Come on, Es! Me and Stacy have been waiting for an hour.", Jake yelled as he beeped again. That was a nickname I got since I was two. My full name was Estella Dee Collins. Everyone calls me Es, though, pronouncing it like the letter "s". I like it. It makes me feel like L. Although his name literally was L. L Lawliet. I fell in love with that name. I wish the whole series were real, but then I remind myself men like him are oblivious. Besides, I am a total tomboy, and have no real need for men. The only reason I'm dating Jake is because he swore to me he would never cheat. I was just caught in one of my numerous stupidity moments that I ended up accepting him.

We got there thirty minutes later. I stepped out of the car in all of my 18-year-old-slob glory. Jake and Stacy looked like a total opposite; the picture of a perfect couple. While I wore dark, tomboyish, goth-boy clothes, he wore faded jeans, a blue, white- striped polo, and dark blue, expensive converse and she wore a skimpy blue dress dress, blue pumps, and had her blonde hair done up, with a face caked with make-up like a runaway clown. Just like everybody else. Typical of the king and queen of the in-crowd. And I was the King's humble placeholder until the Queen decided to turn her head and grace him with an opportunity. I still couldn't figure out how he discovered I was related to Stacy in any way. Guess it was one of those L-meets-Light-under-unfortunate-circumstances things. Still, can't say I'm complaining. I've been bored lately, and therefore needed something to ease my boredom, or I might try to perform another experiment and burn down yet another library.

When we got into the house he left me to go to his friends. He was really in the in-crowd since he was a jock. I personally was tired of the whole concept. He said he was different though, and I was willing to give him a chance. Then fifteen minutes passed. Then twenty. And then thirty. I had lost him for a full hour. I got shoved around as I went to look for him, but almost immediately regret meeting him at all. There he was, sprawled on a chair. Or, rather, they were. He was lip locked with this years princess of popularity, Stacy Collins. My step-sister. The blonde whore. And so when he saw me, I did the only natural thing a girl like me should do in a situation like this. I ran. I ran past the party and its people, past the double doors at the front, past his car, past all my hurt and conflict of emotions. I was literally expecting this, so why does it still hurt? I ran to the door of my house, looking back once to see no one had come after me.

I slammed the door shut and sunk to the floor of my room. Numb. I felt numb. I felt like dying. Maybe I should. Then I could see Mom again, and smile like we used to. Or maybe I would go to hell. And if I did, perhaps My punishment would be an eternity with my step-slut. So, no, no suicide plan. But I sure as hell can't stay here. It's only a matter of how step-slut will turn the tables to make it seem like it was my fault she looks bad for coming onto my boyfriend in front of Dad. And Dad would listen. He always blamed me for Mom's death anyway, although he never would say it out loud. He was too much of a coward for that. No way in hell am I going to stay for that long. And so I decided to pack up everything I owned. Then I just walked out. My life without such a family would be good. I had money, a job, clothes. I would survive on my own. So that is exactly what I did.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_Present Time_

And it's exactly what I've been doing. Right now I'm just experiencing a little setback. I immersed myself in alcohol for the first time in my life to keep my depression at bay. It has been a week and not even one Missing flyer. The least the old man could have done was put on a good show. Does he really hate me that much? I will admit, it hurts a bit. Suddenly I realize I don't know where I am. Heh, L would be ashamed. Then I burst into laughter. Holy shit, I have to be going nuts. Out of everything I think of L! No way, this is worse than that Flying Wig Incident when I knocked my Gym teacher's wig off with a dodgeball. And that was really funny!

And then I slip. On a random banana peel. In the middle of a street. With an oncoming car that is headed for me. Fuck. I shut my eyes tightly.

CRASH!

And that is how I die. Well, at least I think I did. But I don't feel anything. No pain, no impact, no rush of wind, not even a bump. I just hear something get hit and then a loud thud. So I decide to take the most reasonable course of action. I open my eyes. And find myself face to face with the most beautiful light I have ever seen.

It isn't blinding, but it isn't dull either. It's just there, a floating white mass of light. It gives off such wonderful warmth, more than I have ever felt in my life. It's perfect. It makes me feel so at ease. I want to get closer, but I can't move at all. I can only stare as it slowly comes toward me. A smile begins to form on my face as it gets closer and closer. And then the worst happens. It vanishes.

It's like someone flipped a switch and suddenly I was immersed in complete darkness. To be honest I am terrified. I feel like I am only registering now that I have absolutely no clue where I am or what is happening. And that is when I hear the voices slowly fading in.

"…not supposed to be here! What were you thinking, Fate?" someone says exasperatedly.

"Hey! Don't look at me! Ask Coincidence as well, why don't ya?", says 'Fate' shoots back in an angry, feminine voice.

"It wasn't me. I was sleeping at the time.", that's the one named Coincidence, I guess, and is most likely male, judging from his lazy voice.

"Well, so was I!", again, Fate.

"Well if you were both asleep, and I was busy, then who…! It couldn't have been…"

Suddenly there is silence as they all think.

"Chance!", they all yell in unison.

"Yes?", answers a cheerful feminine voice I think belongs to this Chance. Honestly, this was one of the strangest conversations I have ever listened to.

"What have you done?" they cry.

"Look, you boring trio. I merely gave him his rightful chance at love. You saw how boring his life was, thanks to your oh-so-orderly selves. So I fixed that, giving this guy a chance at being alongside his beloved what's-his-name. That is, in fact, where he was meant to be to begin with.", she finishes smugly.

"You idiot.", Fate hisses broodingly, "This one is a girl."

"Oh! Really? That makes it so much easier, then." Chance cries happily.

"Why I ought to-", grinds out Fate, but is interrupted by the nameless one.

"Enough. This isn't helping. Lets just go through with this as it is. Chance is correct, She was supposed to be there in the first place. It is our fault for being so thoughtless in our youth when we made this mistake."

"Ah, that's the Death I know!", Chance says happily. Wait a second, Death?

"Be quiet. You are in no position to speak. Now I suggest we allow her to rest a bit-"

That's when I find my voice.

"Wait!"

Silence. Not the thoughtful type, but cold and menacing. My voice shakes a bit as I address the unfamiliar beings somewhere in the dark.

"W-why exactly am I h-here?"

"…You are to be transferred into another dimension." Death says monotonously.

"And are going to be given a second chance at life! Well, sort of.", finishes Chance enthusiastically.

"Wait a second, what? So I did die? What? No way! I'm only in high school! Why-"

"Oh, shut up, you stupid human! Ugh, are all of them like this?", yells Fate.

"Fate, don't frighten the poor creature more than she already is.", Coincidence chastised lightly.

"You did, in fact, die.", Death explains calmly as I trembled, "A certain twist occurred in your pre-set future, and now it has changed everything. It may sound big, but it is actually insignificant, in a way. What is important is the next dimension you are headed to. You are being sent to a dimension to live out the remainder of your life. So, it isn't a rebirth, it's more like dimension traveling. You will be provided a limited immunity to some death-causing events, such as epidemics, to ensure you do not die while you are there. Not easily, at least. You will have no identity, birth certificate, nothing that could allow anyone to find you, so you will have to come up with an excuse or and story for yourself. This is a compensation of sorts for the mix up taken place in your birth. We sent you to the wrong dimension, and that changed your, and many others', fate immensely. We managed to cover that up, but now, due to a certain _Chance_, you are being rewritten into that dimension and the events that will take place there. I believe that a certain leak in our system has somehow provided the opportunity for that story to fall into the hands of a human, who, in turn, made it into a book. Have you ever heard of Death Note?"

At that, I brighten up, rapidly nodding my head.

"So it seems you have. Judging from your reaction, you are quite fond of this story, er, manga. Well, what if I were to tell you you were originally meant to be a significant part of that story?"

At that I gasp as I feel my eyes widen. Me? A part of Death Note? A smile of a million watts spreads across my face. This is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life! And I was once lied to that I wasn't my dad's kid for a day!

"That is where you are headed. You are not allowed to reveal the story line, however, you are allowed to _change _it. We will be there to make sure you do not reveal it. Although you will not die easily, you can be injured and feel pain. Fatal injuries will take months of recovery, leaving you in a coma like state, so don't be reckless. You will also be provided with an immunity to illness, just in case. You already have impressive strength and intelligence for a human, so I think you will be fine. Now, what was it again. Oh, that's right. You will be provided Shinigami eyes."

At that I shout "Yes!" and he chuckles.

"Yes and none of your remaining time of life will be affected. But I am afraid these will not be available at all times. These are also going to tire you immensely if you do happen to use them. We are also obligated to add some time to your life, seeming as you wasted some in your past life. We will be communicating with you through…certain methods. Your things are already in that world along with your manga and money. Your money has been exchanged into the currency there, along with a printout of what each has the value of. This includes the money in both your savings accounts. Your lodgings have already been set up. It is your responsibility from there. The address will be in your pocket. I believe that is all."

"Geez, all this work just because we screwed up one persons 'destiny'…", mutters Fate.

"Well, it should be interesting.", says Coincidence.

"More like fun!", corrects a bubbly Chance.

"Alright. Now this might feel uncomfortable. Good luck."

And then I feel it. The sensation of change. It starts from my chest, slowly traveling throughout my body until I am completely engulfed. It's cold. It isn't wet, exactly, but moist. Like something was being evaporated and was entering me through my skin. After a minute or so, it stops. I feel my self flex a bit, getting a bit more confident in my movements. I had closed my eyes when the change had started, because my eyes had burned, but when I open them I find myself on the ground.

I'm really disoriented at first. Then I look around. I think I'm next to a field of some sort. Slowly it dawns on me. This was the same field Light walks by to go home from school. Then I hear footsteps running towards me. I look up and found myself staring at a familiar figure heading towards me. Light Yagami. The Light Yagami. Kira. Who most likely just found the notebook today, if his innocent eyes have anything to say about it. He looks a bit scared. But no way in hell am I letting him near me. So I run away. He's a bit confused as he tried to catch up, but I'm faster, and make my escape. It wasn't long before he gave up and went home.

I look around and realized the spot where I had been had made a huge crater. My whole body was etched in the ground inside it. I decide to throw them off by making my head bigger, adding another three inches to my legs, and making my hair longer. Hee-hee. I am so childish.

After that was done I stand and think back to the conversation I heard. So I was supposed to be here. If it weren't for they're little mix up, I would have been here from the start? Well, I must say, they sure did fuck up. Now, time to check out my new home. As I stare at the little slip of paper I realized was a folded up map, I conclude I would have to walk quite a bit. I arrive in front of an apartment building. I find a key under the door mat and when I open the door, I enter an empty apartment. I see a mirror, mine, hung up on a wall, and stare at my reflection. My clothes make me look like a man in drag. My face is too masculine, in my opinion. My body is still flat as a board, like puberty skipped me. So I strip off my clothes and replace them with black jeans and a grey T-shirt. Might as well hide my unfeminine body, I think as I stare at myself in the mirror.

I'm exhausted, but I have to check the news to confirm where I am in the time. So I turn on my tiny TV and watched as a news reporter desperately announced a star had landed…exactly where I did. I laugh out loud as the reporter goes on and on about the rare occurrence of a star falling to Earth. I guess I should have erased the evidence myself, but what can you do? I was feeling childish.

**_Well that kind of behavior can get you killed._**someone hissed. I turn around quickly, searching for the source. What…?

Then it spoke again. _**I'm not there. I'm outside, as are the others.**_

"Who exactly are you?", I say a bit nervously as I walk to the door.

_**We only spoke a few hours ago!**_ the voice hissed back. **_I'm Fate!_**

_**And I'm Coincidence,**_ droned another voice, lazier than the first.

_**Chance at your service!**_cheered a bubbly voice I knew all too well.

_**We're here to watch over you.**_ they said as I open the door. There, sitting down, were three small animals. A black mouse, a white mouse and a brown mouse. Three mice, I think as I stare at them dumbly. I let them in and the white one, Fate, speaks first.

_**Well, I'm Fate, the white mouse, Coincidence is the black one, and the brown one is obviously Chance. We'll be taking turns watching over you. I'll be taking the first shift this week.**_With that, the brown and black mice vanish. Fate hops onto my jeans and crawls her way up to my shoulder.

**_Well, you had better get started studying that map and the currency._**

"Y-yeah, you're probably right.", I say snapping out of my daze.

**_Well, of course I am._**Fate replies haughtily.

After about an hour of memorizing all the information I needed to know, I turn the TV back on. Right on time, too. Kira's very first murder. The school that had been taken hostage by some crazy idiot. I search my bag, open the first volume in the series and sit down on the floor in front of the TV. I watch in anticipation for Light to write down the criminal's name. Suddenly people start pouring out of the building, saying the criminal had just collapsed. I stare in awe. I have just witnessed the Death Note's power up front. Wow.

I quickly take action, looking around for my phone. I had already unpacked my luggage, so I look in my messenger bag, retrieving my black flip phone. Right now I have to find where L is. I have to help him, no matter what it may cost me. Because, no matter what, I love that crazy-haired detective.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_L's POV_

I crouch in my chair and stare at the screen in front of me. A criminal that had taken hostage of a school has just conveniently died. The possibility of that happening is less than one percent. This had to be looked in to. I hit the intercom button.

"Watari", I say, speaking into the microphone.

"Yes, L?" a voice belonging to his father-figure answered.

"I believe I have found a case. Make preparations to leave for Japan. Soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Me: Well. It's finished. My very first fanfic. I just want to bask in this moment for a sec. Gah! I just love L! He is just too adorable!**

**Light: Oh, come on! He doesn't even do anything but sit there and eat cake!**

**Me: -.- I could just cut you out of the story all together, you know.**

**Light: No you can't! I am an important part of the plot! (evil laugh)**

**Me: (sigh) I know, and I curse every day because of it…**

**Light: Hey! I could just write down your name! :(**

**L: Well. His chance of being Kira just rose thirty percent.**

**Me: Yay! L! (glomps L)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! It's me again. Just here to say I am kind of not looking forward to report card pick-up anymore… ;.; cause my grades don't look so hot right now. But enough of that depressing stuff! You all are here for a story, yes? Matsuda, sweetheart, take it away, okay?**

**Matsuda: Oh! Uh, um, TotalSebbyFangirl does not own D-Death Note i-in any way shape or form! Was that okay?**

**Me: Perfect! Oh, but Matsuda, dearest, you forgot to mention that I do, in fact, own all my OCs. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Estella's POV<em>

"Ugh! My head! The pain won't go away! Mama~!" I groan, lying on my stomach, still weak from the search that had taken place some time ago. "How the hell does L do this his whole life?"

_**Argh! Stop whining, you useless brat! You only missed out on two days of sleep. **_hisses an irritated Fate.

"That's easy for you to say! You've been sleeping regularly the past few days!"

_**Yes, so you should tread lightly if you don't want to see my full power. I am not very nice when irritated, human.**_

"Ooo, look, the little ball of fluff is threatening me now! Well, come at me, bro!"

_**Wow, you sure got a lot of nerve! Why, if I wasn't sworn to protect you I would've killed you myself, you pathetic little human!**_

"I would love to see you try it, powerless fluff ball!"

Then, just as we position ourselves for an epic battle between mouse and human, the phone rang. I leap for it and answer quickly, dangling a struggling mouse from it's scruff with my free hand.

"Hello?" I say in a breathless voice.

"Ah, yes, hello. It appears you have been inquiring about a certain orphanage, yes?" a male voice speaks to me with an English accent as I catch my breath.

"Yes, that would be me."

"We are sorry to inform you that such an establishment such as Wammy's is unavailable to the public. Good day."

"Wait!" I try, but was met with the dial tone. Damn.

_**Well. Can't say you didn't try. Still though, that was a pretty pathetic attempt, not to mention a complete waste of time. Did you honestly think it would be that easy to locate the facility that houses the very man who solves all those impossible cases, therefor gaining thousands of enemies?**_

"Okay, okay, I get it. While I admit to that first point, I still think it was totally worth a shot."

_**Whatever.**_

I sigh stretch, heading for the kitchen. I come back with a plate of strawberry cake and Fate's eyes light up. Even for such a sour being, she still has a huge fondness of sweets, like me. After I divide it up between us both, I go back to my desk go over once again my boxed set of Death Note Episode 5. I know for a fact he is staying at the Teito Hotel. But it is definitely gonna be a while until then. I need to be careful not to be too early, but not too late either. How the hell am I supposed to find out when?

Just then I see a shadow pass my window. What the hell, I think. Then it hits me. It's been five days since Light got the Notebook, hasn't it? That means…

"Ryuk!" I shout. Fate jumps and then stumbles into her cake. Literally into it, covering herself in the stuff. As she grumbles something about going to take a bath, I grab the fruit bowl and rush to the window. Then I do the only thing that I could do to get the retreating figure's attention. I throw an apple at his head. Okay, yes, possibly not the smartest thing I could have done, especially as I might end up angering the one being that could possibly kill L. But I don't really have much of a choice, now do I? Unless I really want to look like a mad woman and shout out my window to thin air.

Still, I got the desired effect. He turns his head and sees me, then the apple. He dives down for the apple and then comes into my room through the wall, promptly scaring the shit out of me. Seriously, this dude is scary as hell. I mean, this guy would have given me nightmares if I didn't already know about his funny character from the anime. He sits on my bed and then stares at me as I stare back. Most people would be nervous, or terrified, but I was used to his eyes, sort of. And then he speaks, with a voice that had been perfectly matched by his voice actor.

"Human. You look human. But, no, not just any human. You are a special one aren't you? Not even having a name. And such an enormous lifespan…interesting. Just what are you, girl?"

At first, when he spoke, I can't help but be a little intimidated, but then I recover and straighten. I can't be that easily beaten, not in this world.

"Yes. I am a special case. I was supposed to be in this from the start, you see. I have just been re-added to this mix of a story. Now, as for a name, you can call me…'C'.", I say confidently, coming up a name on the spot. Okay, okay, so maybe I made it the letter C for Change, but hey, I got the option of a fresh start, I'm going to take this chance to pick a new name as well.

"C? As in the letter? Huh, funny name.", Ryuk says, cackling. He munched on his apple and grinned at me, then proceeded to finish it in record time.

"Yeah, and I have a proposition for you."

"Oh? And what would I get out of it?"

"Apples. Lots of 'em." I say smugly, watching as his eyes filled with glee. I had him on my side, alright.

"Alright, but what is it you want?"

"Well, there are two things. One, access to certain information and case files, and two, be invisible to Light, the human that is using the notebook right now, at least until I think it is fine."

"…That's all? Nothing like a Death Note for yourself, or maybe for Light's death?"

"Nope. That's pretty much it."

"Hmmm. Alright, deal. This just makes it all more interesting for me, anyway."

He holds out his hand, and I warily grasp it, shaking it once and then quickly letting it go. It was a strange, indescribable feeling, shaking hands with a Shinigami. All in all, unpleasant. I give him a bag of apples and watched as he quickly gulps them down and leave. Then I wait, once more.

At that moment Fate comes out of the bathroom, still dripping wet.

_**Where do you keep the towels?**_

**-x-x-x-x-**

Ryuk began coming whenever he had time, eventually being introduced to Fate and the others. The first introduction was a pretty strange conversation. It went a little like this:

"Fate, meet Ryuk." I said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What the hell are you?" she yelled.

"A Shinigami." he said in an amused tone.

"And you! Why would you introduce him to me while I'm in the shower?" she screamed at me. I guess I did have a bit of bad timing for that introduction.

Still, he gave me updates on Light, and then on the "Kira case", as it is now finally named. I can see the timeline at last. Soon. L will be here soon. And, a few days later, he was.

At last, Episode 2: Showdown. I am super giddy as I watch the TV for his "worldwide" broadcast. Finally, the time arrives. I cover up, snatch up Fate, and rush down my building's stairs outside. I race for the street where the giant screen TV is located for the best view of the "showdown" that is about to ensue. I get there right on time. The place is just as crowded like it was in the anime and everywhere you could hear murmurs of confusion. I have my face covered in a black hoodie and black scarf. I listen with little interest to Lind L. Taylor's speech, but still flinch at his death. Once more, the power of the Death Note is revealed, though this time to the world. And I'm still powerless to stop it, forced to watch as the man on the screen screams in agony and collapses onto the desk. Then they carry his body away, like it's just in the way, or at least that's how it feels to me.. I can almost hear Lights maniacal laugh at this point. Anger bubbles inside me, but then I smirk as the gothic L fills the screen. Finally, I think with relief. And then, no matter how distorted his voice was, I can hear it. It's soft, warm sound to me. His voice.

_**"...I can't believe it. I tested it just in case, but I never thought it could actually be true... Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have been able to believe this if I hadn't just witnessed it.**_

_**"Listen closely, Kira; if you did indeed kill the Lind L. Taylor on screen, I can tell you that he was in fact a criminal that was due to be put to death today. That was not me. He was a criminal that was captured by the police in absolute secrecy. You wouldn't have heard of him on the news or through the internet. It looks like not even you have information on these kinds of killers." damn. He is good.**_

_**But as for L, he certainly does exist, as my own persona. Now try and kill me! Go on then. Hurry up! Kill me! Whats wrong? Kill me! What are you going to do? Go on! Kill me! Whats the matter? Can't you do it?" My body tenses a bit still as he taunts Light. Even if I know he won't die, the very thought still puts me on edge.**_

_**"So, it seems you can't kill me. So there are certain people you cant kill. Thanks for the hint. As a reward, I'll tell you one more thing. We lied about this being a live worldwide broadcast. This announcement is currently only being broadcasted across the Kanto region of Japan. We were planning to broadcast it at different times, across different regions, but it seems there is no longer any need for this. I know you're in Kanto.**_

_**"Your first killing was overlooked by the police as it was such a small incident. However, your first victim was in fact the phantom killer in Shinjuku. Whilst the other high profile criminals were dying of heart attacks, this was the one incident that stuck out as being quite a heavy punishment for a relatively low profile crime. In addition, that incident was only reported in Japan. Just those pieces of information were enough for me to figure it out." I discreetly fist pump, a swell of pride forming inside me. Fate just rolls her eyes at me.**_

_**"It means that you are in Japan, and that criminal was your first "experiment." Due to its large population, this announcement was first broadcasted in the Kanto region. And what luck! We found you. To be honest, I never thought it would go this smoothly.**_

_**"Kira, it seems like it wont be too long before I can sentence you to death.**_

_**"Kira, I'm curious to know your true motives behind this... But I guess that can wait until I've caught you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."**_

Huh. I guess he actually did go with the manga version of the speech, I think, a little awed by the fact I had just witnessed the most epic speech of my life in the flesh. Then I proceed to mentally play the epic lines that follow that epic speech. While a few people mutter curses under their breath, at which I give them a glare for, the rest of those who opposed Kira and are pro-L sigh in relief. L is still alive and ready to fight for all he was worth. And he will win, I silently pledge in my head, tightening my fists. As long as I have any say in it, he will win and still be alive to see it.

When I get back, Ryuk is there still giggling about humans being interesting and whatnot. Still, I get him his apple and sit down in front of him expectantly.

"Well, as you probably already know, there is a new player in the game. L. It's funny how you both chose to use a letter as a name, huh? Now, you might want to listen to the meeting you have recorded on those little mics you had me plant in that room. I'd love to hear what he has planned next." he says with a grin. I toss him the last apple and he immediately begins munching away.

I replay the meeting a few times, completely spellbound by L's never ending genius. He is so fast in figuring out who Kira is. Still, I have to focus. We're now in the second episode. L meets them in the end of the fifth episode and the beginning of the sixth. That makes this all harder.

"L." I breath out his name. "Where are you?"

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Wow, these people sure are a bunch of spineless humans." Ryuk chuckles as we listen to policeman after policeman pull out of the Kira case, fearing for their lives. They even had the gall to try and gang up on L. Bastards…

_**You said it. Even those two useless twins are braver than this…Stupid Chance and Coincidence…**_

"Wait, Chance and Coincidence are twins?" I ask, shocked.

…_**Are you serious? The names didn't give it away?**_

"Hey, C. I've been thinking. What exactly do you plan to do once you find this L guy?" Ryuk asks.

"Well, I'm gonna do the one thing I can do. I'm gonna keep him alive with all I've got."

"Heh, well alright, but so what if you do find him. How do you plan on making him trust you? The guy doesn't exactly know you."

"…I'll figure that one out when I get there?" I say laughing a little nervously

At that, both him and Fate bust out laughing. I can see why, but come on. I'm not exactly focusing in getting that far ahead. My only purpose is to keep L alive, no matter what. Not to become his best friend. This whole mission is a working progress, anyway; it's still in its early stages! My main focus right now is locating L, keeping vigilance over him, and maybe peeking at him here and there for beauty shots, stuff like that! But, yeah, in the off chance he does manage to find out about me, I should probably have a backup plan. How do I gain a super genius' trust? For a smart person like me, even I'm out of ideas.

A beep from my computer snaps me out of my thoughts. The screen shows another death of a criminal. I feel the pain in my chest increase as I look at the face of the man I was unable to save. The guilt just keeps building up. I know it isn't my fault, but I can't help feel somewhat responsible, since I already knew Kira's identity. But I can't say anything. I've tried to say something to Ryuk before, but then it felt like the wind got knocked out of me, and I lied on the floor for an hour, gasping for air. Scared the shit out of Ryuk, and I got scolded by Fate, too.

I know L only feels an increasing frustration from their deaths, and Kira only feels pleasure, but I'm different. I am the balance of both of them. I feel the pain and guilt that comes along with the extinguishment of another life. They could have been committing a crime for another's benefit, for all we know! They all could have had parents or guardians that would crumple to the ground in grief over their death, or at least that's what I like to believe. Maybe they just did it because it was all they knew how to do.

Kira didn't know, so he had no right to 'pass judgement' on them. His way of thinking is completely childish, as was L's, who only fought to win. They both don't stop to think about why these people did what they did. As humans, who can blame them for wanting to be on top of this cruel and unjust world? It is how the world works against us under the underhand of things. And, for the record, I also don't believe Light and Kira are one and the same. I believe the notebook holds some kind of inner power that changes the human that touches it as a whole. Even when Light relinquishes his hold on the notebook he reverts to his original state before ever finding it. Innocence radiates from him, and I know he would never have done something like take a life before the Death Note.

"Kira. I will bring you down. L. I will show you there is more to this life than just winning. I will do all I can to change your destinies. Both of you will be alive to see this."

**-x-x-x-x-**

As I pace a hole in the floor, I think about the next phase of my plan. What am I going to do to ensure neither L nor Light die? Just then I hear Ryuk stumble in.

"Hey there, C."

"Hey, Ryuk. You sure are early today. Apple?"

"Yes!"

I toss two at him and he leaps up after them. I chuckle. He's like a puppy running for treats. I walk over to my closet. I have to get ready for today. If I can't save the criminal's lives, I have to save the agents L had sent to watch the police's families. It's the only way I could atone for allowing all those criminals to die. It may not have been my fault, but their deaths were still deaths. Time for my ultimate weapon. Super-ninja-stealth-mode style.

I grab all my emo days gear, which consists of boots, thick leggings, long-sleeved shirt, hoodie, long trench coat, long haired wig, shades, and a scarf. All in the darkest shade of black. The perfect stalking gear when tailing another stalker. Still, for that very reason I have to be stealthier than usual. Just then there's a knock on the door. I open up and find Coincidence, all black and fluffy. Perfect.

"Chance! You can go out now!" I yell inside.

"Awww! I wanted to see you in stealth mode!" she whines.

"Well, that is too bad. Still, you have to think about this. You are a reddish-brown color, I have fur as dark as night. I blend in with the shadows, you do not. We are going on a stalking mission, after all, so we do not wish to be seen, now do we, my dearest sister." Coin, as I nicknamed him, lazily explains to his sister.

"You're right…" Chance mumbles sadly. She drags her feet as she left, and I feel a little bad for making her go. But she would only endanger the chances of this plan succeeding, and I can't afford to risk that. Not now that I've gotten this far.

So, I tail after Light's stalker, Ryuk stealing glances at me now and then. I watch over him, making sure he doesn't see me, or sense my presence. Dear God, how much does this guy dedicate? Finally he heads home, and I follow. I watch from a distance as Naomi greets him with a soft smile, her face glowing with happiness. I become determined. This man has to live and make this woman smile like that for the rest of her life. Now, the real question is how to prevent Raye Penber from getting killed…?

**-x-x-x-x-**

A few days of stalking Mr. Stalker later, not to mention almost getting caught a few times since my skills were rusty, and I had a plan. Well, sort of. It wasn't exactly a plan, per se, just an agenda. Ray's last day stalking Light was the day Light went on his 'date' to Space Land with that chick who's name I sorta forgot. So, my 'plan' can take into effect there. It will also allow me to get access to L, in a way. Killing two birds with one stone; that's the way I roll.

So, the day has finally come. I put on the ultimate disguise. If there is one thing I am grateful for from my looks, it's that I can hide my gender so easily. I have on navy blue jeans, slightly baggy, a white nerdy T-shirt with a Rubik's cube on the front, black fingerless gloves, my customary black messenger bag, and a grey baseball cap. I had cut my hair short yesterday; hair may have a great significance to most women, but to me it's just hair. All-in-all, not very eye-catching; just enough to be an everyday face, and can be easily forgotten. Now. Time to put on this show, I think as I climb up the bus steps behind the unsuspecting detective, a discreet, but sinister smirk on my lips.

The bus takes of on it's journey, and I watch the outside world rush by, until finally we arrive to our true destination. The man of the hour, I say sarcastically in my head as I watch Kiichiro Osoreda enter the bus. Here is where everything gets tricky, I think again as I stick the piece of gum in my mouth. He announces his plan to everyone, and then proceeds the call to space land, all while waving his gun around. How unprofessional, not to mention unoriginal. Anyway, I need to focus. Light has just taken out his piece from the death note. Now I just have to wait for it…Now!

I lurch from my seat and ram into Light, quickly spitting my gum out of my mouth in the process and into my hand. I wad up the gum in the paper as I hit the ground, careful not to actually touch it, also managing to hit my head on the seat as well. All I have to say is: MOTHERFUDGERWHYDOESITHAVETOGOLIKETHISOHMYGODITHURTS! All the while I can hear Ryuk laughing his bloody head of as I writhe on the floor in pain. Then Hijacker/Baka-san decides to come back here to find out what the commotion is all about. I can feel Light seething. Well, I did ruin his plan after all, and I smirk at the pleasure that brought me.

"What the hell is going on back here? Huh, you little bastard?" he yells, way too loud for my poor head's sake.

"Nothing, sir" I groan in the dorkiest and most terrified voice I can muster, trying to come up with a decent excuse in my muddled brain. "I was going to ask if I could throw out my gum. It's run out of flavor, you see. And I can't litter." I finish, holding my palm open with the little wad on the center of my palm, and receive incredulous looks from not only 'Light and Company', but just about every other passenger on the bus is giving me a look like I was crazy. Can't say they're completely wrong about that, either.

Hijacker/Baka-san just freezes. Then he throws his head back and laughs. He goes on for so long I begin to think I broke him, until he abruptly stops and roughly grips my hair. He _drags me up by my hair, _and hits me with his gun. This bastard just _hit me with his gun! _I am so not going to feel as bad at this guys death as I do for the others. Then he slams me down to the floor once again and kicks me so hard I cough up a bit of blood. Dammit, Mr. Stalker. You. Owe. Me. Big time.

I lie there just concentrating on breathing and not choking on my blood. I can feel the pain with every breath I draw in. He leans down and pries my hand open, which had curled around the paper in the midst of pain, still not having direct skin contact with it, though. He snatches up the wad and then throws it to the floor, grinding it into the ground with his foot. Asshole.

"Heh, heh. Stupid ass kid. Are you screwin' with me? Or did you actually think I would listen to such a pathetic request?" He laughs again as he turns away. He stops suddenly and then turns back. "You." he says, pointing at Raye. "Make sure he stays alive. I enjoy a little stress relief now and then, and this little punk seems perfect for the job." He snickers.

"You can't jus-" I tug at Raye's coat, motioning for him to stay quiet and winking at the same time. Something like this is nothing for somebody like me. The only reason I didn't fight back is because he had a gun. Even if it can't kill me anymore, it would still hurt like hell, not to mention there were other passengers. I can take this much if it mean saving others. He nods slightly in understanding. Phew.

As he tends my wounds, I look up at this guys face. Big mistake. I had seen him in the anime, sure, but up close? This guy is _smoking_ hot. Like, I would be stalking this guy in my world. _Seeeexy_! He catches me staring and I immediately look down. Dammit, C, get a hold of yourself! This guy is taken, for crying out loud! Oh, but he has such pretty eyes, all grayish, silver… _Stop._

As I'm having this little internal battle of morals, I don't notice Light glaring at me from his seat, silently cursing me for causing his whole plan to go up in smoke. It' not until Raye had finishes his survey of the damage to my body that I look up to catch his heated glare. He swiftly masks his face into one of pure concern for my well-being. I mentally roll my eyes. Like I'd fall for that one, Kira-kun.

"Geez, you shouldn't expect the whole of humanity to be so inferior to you, you ass." I mutter so quietly I go unheard over the roar of the engine.

Raye gently helps me up, _the gentleman_, and slowly guides me to the seat next to him. I snag my back pack on the way there, which he proceeds to snatch and carry for me. Well, he does believe me to be male. So, it should feel okay to carry another guys stuff for him when he's injured, especially as a cop, right? This act was, therefore, not meant to be rude.

Then I hear it. The hijacker's scream piercing the air. He starts yelling at what, to the others, would seem like thin air. But to me and Light, we know what he is really looking at, or in this case, whom. As Raye yells for everyone to get down, shots ring out, and I count each one. Each bullet brings him closer to his death. Finally, he has no more bullets and runs to the front to stop the bus. He stumbles out on his hands and knees, panting, and I turn away just before impact. It might be strange, but I think of whether or not it's true people saw their lives right before dying. If so, how did this guy's life go originally without Kira? Or perhaps it only showed the life he lived until now? Either way, his life was over now. And that is not fair. He could have had a family in his future. He could have been someone else's joy, and Kira took that away, as though it were nothing.

Raye helps me out of the bus, but I have to insist on no hospital, claiming nosocomephobia. He buys it, too, thank God. So he leads me away, most likely to the apartment he's been staying at, to bandage me up. Not that he knows that I know about that. Light, fortunately, had no opportunity to question me about my actions on the bus, and I won't be seeing him in this disguise anytime soon. Ryuk cackles like a maniac the whole time, just irritating the guy even more. Light probably wants to kill me, but he would have to find me, which in itself will prove to be close to impossible. Even if he was to find me, he can't kill me, seeing as I don't actually have a name. Won't he have fun with that one!

As I'm still gloating over my victory, we arrive. One look and I can tell he's leaving today. I'm very happy, because that means I just got to save an innocent from the clutches of Kira.

"Just have a seat right there. I'll go get the first aid kit." Raye says firmly. I sit as he goes to the kitchen. I look around, starting to hum a random tune. I'm bored. I also need a job. All those electronics and bills don't pay for themselves. Maybe I'll apply for that restaurant L and Light went to after the tennis match?

Just at that moment, Raye comes back, but not with the first aid kit. Instead, he is holding a gun aimed at my head. Well, shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, here it is. Yay! (throws out confetti to her viewers.)<strong>

**L: Hey. Where is the cake?**

**Light: I don't think she can hear you...**

**Me: *completely filled with bliss from uploading a new chapter***

**L: *blinks* Yes, I suppose you are correct...**

**Me: *mumbles dazedly* Please...rate and...review...yes...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are, once more. Sitting down and staring at the completed evil history homework.**

**L: I could always help, you know.**

**Light: Or you could ask me.**

**Me: Awww, you guys always make me feel better! (hugs both them to unconsciousness)**

**Misa: Hey! Light is not yours! Light is Misa's! TotalSebbyFangirl doesn't own Death Note!**

**Me: Waaah! I knooow! *cries and runs to a dark corner in the room***

**L: Oh, Misa, look, you made the author cry. You just raised the possibility of you not having a good ending by ten percent.**

**Me: *smirks evilly as Misa pales***

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>L's POV<em>

I don't know about this case. I need to find Kira, and it's only a matter of time before I do. I can feel him come closer to me, even now.

"Kira." I mutter "Where are you?"

A beep from my computer rings out. A 'W' flashes onto the screen.

_**"L."** _Watari says _**"It appears there was another criminal's just now. A bus headed to Space Land was hijacked, but the hijacker died running from a hallucination."**_

"Hmmm. So it seems Kira can control how a person dies, as well as the time of death. This will be good information to use for later. The police haven't made any real progress in the case, but some of them have proved loyal to the case." Such as Soichiro Yagami, the Chief, but I left that unsaid.

_**"I see. Very well then. Oh, and L? I am going out for some materials. Is there anything you need?"**_

"Why, yes, in fact, I have just run out of chocolate covered strawberries."

_**"Very well, sir. I'll be back in an hour, at most."**_

"Alright."

Kira. I know I am very close to catching you. Now. Where are my gummy bears?

**-x-x-x-x-**

_C's POV_

"Alright, now put your hands up where I can see them." he orders. I do as he says, as I don't want to test the boundaries of my 'immunity' to death. Just then, I had the sudden desire for gummy bears. Weird.

"Now, stand against the wall." I limp over as fast as I can, slightly scared of the turn of events.

"Nayeli, tie him up." he calls out behind him, and no one other than Naomi Misora herself steps out of the kitchen. Perfect.

They tie me to a chair, not even flinching at the gash in my side. Geez, and I called this guy a gentleman. Well, you know what? I am done being nice. I am sore, tired, and just plain grumpy. You want to interrogate me, well, fine. Let's see how far you get.

"All right. What do you two _detectives_ want?" I ask, still in the character of my nerd-boy disguise.

"Well, for one, how do you know we're detectives? I never once told you." he pointed out.

"Well, for one, you are wearing a super long coat with the collar flipped up. On a super nice day. It may be cold, but it isn't that cold. You are also carrying a single, super tiny suitcase. I mean honestly, even I know you could only fit a notebook in there. Also, from the looks of it, you are in your thirties, if not a bit younger. You look like you also haven't had enough sleep. Even business men sleep well. You also have knowledge on physical health background, which is a field a detective should know in case of an emergency. Oh, and did I mention that nice little number you are holding to my _head_? Now you just confirmed my suspicions." I say triumphantly. He and Naomi just stare at me in shock. Then, swiftly, I wriggle out of my bindings and stand. "Now if you don't mind, I also need sleep. Mind if I take the bed?" They both shake their heads numbly, and I smirk. My head touches the pillow and I'm out like a light.

**-x-x-x-x-**

I wake up a few hours later to very little pain. It seems I can heal at unusual rates, as the gash in my side is almost fully healed. I can't let them notice though. As I expected, they are still trying to figure out the combination to the lock on my bag. If they only knew that even if they manage to get past the code, it's programmed to automatically delete all information on my laptop if they happen to open it the wrong way…

"You almost done over there?" I ask in a lazy tone, and making them jump a bit.

"Ah. You're awake." Naomi says, still holding a suspicious tone.

"Yes, and very well rested, thank you for asking." I retort, perhaps a tad bit sarcastically.

"Alright, enough fun and games. Who are you, who do you work for, and what exactly is it you are aiming to accomplish with any of this?" Raye demands. Slowly, the room temperature drops, and a dark energy swirls around me.

"What, you ask?" I say, my tone cold and hard. "While you were sitting on that bus, _mere seconds_ from ending your own life, I was sent there risking my _own_ life, and my _employer's,_ to ensure you get to live to see your fiancee in her wedding gown! Do you know just how close you were to sealing your own death today, _Raye Penber_? Who do you think it was that just prevented your murder, huh? Kira _himself_ was on that bus today. You would be dead if it wasn't for my employer sending me. You and all the other twelve agents L sent into this investigation. And, you know what? That could even have caused Naomi Misora, your beloved fiancee, to meet her own demise! But, whatever. You don't have to believe me. You can go about and announce your name to the _whole world_, if you want. Who are we to stop you, right? But, if you do trust me, join my employer's side. Because we are neither on Kira's side, nor on L's side. This is my employer's side; the player who works in the shadows. The one keeping all of us alive up too this very _moment_! And I promise you, they would risk their life to save as many of us as they can! They are the kind of person who will do everything in their power, and put everything on the line, for those of us caught in the crossfire of this psychotic serial killer and the World's Greatest Detective!" I say, my voice rising with each word. When I finish, I stare him in the eye, part of me scared he might shove me into a mental ward, another part praying he at least heeds my warning, and the last part praying he believes me. Even though I am talking about myself, I really mean every word; I will risk absolutely everything. All the while, my exterior gives nothing away.

He closes his eyes for a moment, then slowly opens them, staring directly into mine. He takes a deep breath and sighs. Then he grins and starts speaking.

"I may not fully understand the situation, but I can tell you aren't lying. I don't know why, but I felt it, at that moment you knocked into Light, the guy I was tailing. I felt a sudden relief, like I had just barely missed an extremely close call. And, for another thing, if you were Kira, or working for him, you already know my name, and my fiancee's name, so you could have killed us a long time ago. Even if Kira can control the time of death, we wouldn't even be talking, would we? You would just take control of our actions and make us get you to L. By the way, you mentioned something about knowing Kira was on the bus. You know who he is?" he asks.

"Well, no. My employer, maybe, has an idea, but it's unlikely she would tell anyone unless she was absolutely sure." I say, lying a bit.

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense. How are your injuries?" Naomi says.

"Ah, that. I'm fine, nothing I can handle. Believe me, with the way my life is, I have had worse.", I say with a smile, a little forced.

At first, they look concerned, so I tell them about the time I had the whole Noah's Arc Incident in the "boy's" (since I can't be a boy in the girl's bathroom, duh.) bathroom. Man, the Great Flood had nothing on this. I was experimenting how many animal crackers could fit in the wooden boat I managed to snatch from my principle's desk with no one noticing. The I wanted to test out if it would sink or not, so I went to the girl's bathroom and, well, kind of left the water running to replicate the whole Noah thing. With a bit of King Kong. And then my teacher, who was looking for me, opened the door. _Surfs up, people!_

This had them laughing in no time. And let me tell you, this guy has a laugh. One that makes people blush, so I was really glad I had enough self control in this instant to hold in my fangirl side. Then I notice Naomi looking at me. I cock my head to the side at her, and she blushes a bit in embarrassment from being caught staring.

"Naomi? What are your thoughts on what I have told you about my employer?"

"Well, I think your reasons are believable enough. And if you really did save my husband from death, consider me nothing less than grateful. I would be glad to help your employer in any way I can." Naomi says, this time without a trace of doubt.

"The same goes for me. I'm done with the assignment L gave me anyway. By the way, who did you say was your employer?" Raye adds. Suddenly, I have an idea. An evil grin slowly creeps onto my face.

"You guys really mean that?" I ask in an overly excited voice. They both slowly nod, a little wary after seeing my grin. Perfect. I carefully unlock my bag and click the pre-recording file I made in case they decided to help me.

"Allow me to introduce you to my employer. This is _C_." I say as a gothic C appears on the screen.

**-x-x-x-x-**

It takes a while, but I finally convince them of my plan. And when I say 'I' I mean nerd-boy whom I decided to call Nelson Rodgers. Though I must say, this whole plan is going to be fun for me. _Very fun._ Coin lifts his eyebrow at the creepy face I'm making but says nothing.

Once they are ready, I send them off to the police station with a speakers, disguises that hide their faces and gender, an untraceable, pre-programmed computer that is to be used for contacting the outside world only, and speakers. I'm preparing back at my apartment, making sure my voice scrambler is up and running. Now I just have to wait.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_No One's POV_

As the meeting took place in the police station's confidential room for the Kira case, there was nothing but edginess for the case members that were slowly depleting number. The groups size most likely would have decreased even more dramatically had our heroine not intervened with all the agents' deaths. This, though, was neither a good thing or a bad thing.

They were in the middle of going over a few last minute facts of the case, and the darkest figure in the back was packing up his laptop and things to leave, when the two mysterious figures enter the room. Both are dressed in large clothing that made it impossible to identify them; not unlike what Watari was wearing. Each also held a small black briefcase containing one containing a laptop and the other speakers.

"Who are you? This is a confidential meeting! You're not supposed to be here!" Chief Yagami says, attempting to shout in the most commanding voice he can muster in his fatigued state. The figures simply ignore him and begin to set up a red laptop and speakers at the front of the room, being sure to keep their black leather gloves on at all times, not showing even a bit of their faces to the confused investigators, just as instructed. When a certain, ahem, short-tempered man with an afro (*_cough*Aizawa*cough_*) tried to grab the shoulder of one of the figures, they promptly grabbed his arm and flipped him over their shoulder. A stunned Aizawa was lifted up and pulled back from the two mysterious, and most likely dangerous, strangers at the front of the room. Finally, a figure at the back takes action. Watari re-opens the grey laptop and contacts L.

"L. It appears something has come up just now. I believe you may wish to see this." Watari says, facing the computers camera towards the front of the room.

At the other end of the line, a figure crouches in front of his computer's screen with interest.

The two figures finish setting up, and a gothic white 'C' appears on the black background of the screen. One figure speaks, using a tiny mic attached to the collar of their trench coat that warps their voice when the speak.

**"C. You are now on the line."**

Everyone leans in towards the screen, and finally there is an extremely scrambled voice from the computer's speakers, making it impossible to come to any conclusion on the speaker's identity.

**_"Hello. I am C."_**

-x-x-x-x-

C's POV

Holy shit! My mind is going wild, and I feel my stomach flutter like crazy. I am finally going to speak to L! Maybe not face to face, but, hey. Gothic letter to gothic letter is just as awesome. Besides, I already know his name and face, so I still have the upper hand. I'm leafing through one of the manga until I hear a beep from my computer. Time to get into character. I summon my inner 'L' as I hear one of my assistant's voice speak, unidentifiable with the voice scrambler I created for them.

**_"C. You are now on line."_**

I take an inaudible breath, then speak.

"Hello. I am C."

Silence. The purest form of silence ever. I hate silence almost as much as I hate pointless noise. Finally, someone speaks.

**_"Wh-who?"_** Matsuda asks. I grin, even though they can't see me. I quickly sober up, though, and answer like L would.

"I believe you could say I am the newest addition to this little game, Matsuda. You see, I am now the third player. This will no longer be just L against Kira. This will be a three player game with me. I am the one who was missing in this little equation, don't you think?" I am the one who will stop all of their mistakes from taking lives, I added in my head.

**_"H-how do you know m-my name?"_** Matsuda says, scared.

**_"And how can you say this is a game? Lives are at stake!"_ **Aizawa yells at the camera.

My voice immediately drops, and I feel the controlled anger inside of me bubble to surface. I never liked Aizawa's attitude, so I sure as hell did not appreciate it aimed towards me. Still, I take a moment and control myself. When I speak, though, I am cold and unfeeling, locking my pain and anger in the box I keep all my emotion in when I need to.

"I know all of your names, of course. And I am very well aware of the lives that are at risk, Aizawa-san." I reply, and everyone shuffles warily, sensing the tension in the room. "As a matter of fact, while you were all here, having coffee and talking about what we already know, I was saving the life of an agent L sent. In doing so, I also managed to save the rest of the sent in agents, not to mention the lives of some of their loved ones. And to answer your question, Aizawa-san, Kira sees this as only a game at the moment, so it is my duty to see it as such, too. I will play this little game, and I will win, simply because I hold all the wining cards. And I will do it, with or without your invitation. So please, by all means, continue with your…meeting."

Once I was done with my rant, you could hear a pin drop.

**_"Do you know my name?"_** L asked, finally speaking. Everyone turns to stare at him. I quickly weigh my options. Maybe I should tell him I know it. I have nothing to lose from it. But what if he then views me as a threat? He would be occupied with finding me, and have a higher possibility of dying. No, lying would be the best course of action at this point. Less cons will have the probability of happening. I pause for a moment to add affect.

"No. Though, I suppose you can say you interest me. You have such a highly secured identity, that it makes me all the more willing to enter this game. You lurk in the shadows as I do. Perhaps the only difference between you and me is I am more tightly wrapped in the shadows than you are. In fact, I consider myself a shadow altogether; a shadow of my old self."

**_"…Really? Interesting concept. I suppose I can't catch shadows. I can, however, catch their owners. So, I can't help but wonder who your old self is."_**

"Oh, L. Please, do yourself a favor, and don't bother searching. You won't find me. I am practically nonexistent. I have never needed to step foot into the outside world to know everything I know. To this very day, I have been sending thousands of trustworthy informants who collect information for me, working even as we speak. Though you, quite possibly, may be the first to get me out of my comfort zone." I say smugly. I know most of it is a lie, but I can't have him wasting time searching. And, I will admit, I kind of enjoy taunting him a bit.

**_"I see. Very well, then, tell me. What is it that is keeping me from restraining your two assistants right here and now?"_**

"That, detective, is very simple. Unlike Watari, these two, wonderfully competent, assistants of mine know absolutely nothing about me. They have no idea of who I am, where I work from, nothing. So, in blunt terms, you will be wasting your time. No one I send to you has any idea of who I am. Not even the young man I sent to save those agents knows. The only thing they know is I have saved their lives before. By the way, speaking of those agents. Doesn't anyone wish to know what they were doing here in the first place?" At that, the Chief stiffens. Oh, they are just dying to know. I sigh.

"For detectives, you truly are clueless. They were sent to tail you and your families. Nearly got them killed too. But, before you all rally together to attack L, allow me to explain this logically. If you notice, there was a recent hiccup in the case. Kira somehow caught on that we were suspecting a student. He almost immediately changed his schedule. Don't you think this is odd? Even your everyday criminal can figure out they should not murder based on a schedule; at least not one so easily traced. Therefore, he was pushing L into a corner. He had to investigate you all in order to stop up the leak. That way, your trust in him wavered."

**_"What trust?"_** one officer shouts. Some others murmur in agreement. This whole thing is slowly making me lose grasp on my controlled facade. I need to cool down. Think strawberries and cake, I tell myself.

**_"Besides, you aren't exactly in the position to speak yourself, either, _C_."_** He said my name like it was poison, **_"We have even less trust in you, considering you just arrived out of nowhere. You don't have to worry about anyone knowing your face or name! You have no idea what we put at risk every day we are on this investigation! How do you expect us to trust you with our lives when you won't even risk your own! So don't come in and act like you're so smart and you know what you're talking about!"_**

SNAP! Well. There goes my self control.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_No One's POV_

"…" After a loud snap from the other end, a silence fills the room, sucking away all warmth. Even L's laptop has nothing to say. L had been expecting something like this directed at himself, not towards another person.

Suddenly, a distorted laugh is heard from the red laptop. Not a joyful laugh, either. Instead it's one that chills everyone who hears it, even L. It was tired, cold, and brittle, like the laugh of a mad man. It rose in volume every few seconds. Then, after it stops, the distorted voice speaks again, quieter this time.

**"Really? Is that what you think? _Detective Tsubasa Okada. _You will do well not to irritate me. I become, let's say, _cold_ when I am irritated. I suppose I could just get to the point and say this in a way you understand. Right at this very moment, Kira could be counting down the final seconds of your life. Nothing you do will stop it; not even if you _beg_. The same goes for all of you in this room, except, perhaps, Watari and my two assistants. So if any of you don't want to risk it, leave the room right here and now. I assure you, we will all understand. However. If you do happen to stay, and end up wasting my time, I will not be so forgiving. So please, think it through. And, Detective. Don't _ever_ insult my intelligence again. I can fully understand your concerns, as a matter of fact, I have an idea of them at this very moment; I simply wish not to foolishly drop myself into the hands of the enemy without any sense of protection. However, if it was ever necessary, I would not hesitate. If any of you do not, or can not, feel this way, I suggest you not to try. I will come back to see those of you who decided to stay. That will be all."**

The screen went blank, and the two figures quickly packed up and left. No one moved, too stunned from the words the mysterious stranger had left hanging in the air. Detective Okada trembled from sudden awareness of the situation he was in, as did a few others. No one could see it, but far off, a wild-haired detective was staring wide eyed at the screen in front of him, his mind going a mile per second, completely thrown off by the mysterious computer voice's speech to think clearly.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_C's POV_

I slump in my chair, my head in my hands and my whole body trembling from my internal fury. Coin slowly climbs onto my lap, staring up at my face with his beady little eyes. He is so cute that I can't stay mad anymore. I sigh and lift up my head. I can't stay like this. I have to go to the café that I told them to meet Nelson at. I get dressed in my disguise and head out, thinking on the way.

I can't believe I snapped like that. I mean, yeah, they were picking on me, but I had prepared myself for that. What had really pissed me off was the fact they thought I wasn't mature enough to understand how they felt. I was risking my own life, thank you very much. I could be hunted down by Light ad convicted of false criminal charges if I wasn't careful. I'm _scared, _because anything could go wrong. But I wasn't allowed to show it, not now. I had covered that little slip-up, saying he had insulted my intelligence. So maybe my game reference was just adding to the fire, but I couldn't afford to show my emotions to show so openly. Not yet. That would just lead them to believe I can't handle the case. I can't let that happen. This was the one way I had to L. No matter what, I had to be there for him.

I arrive at the café, spotting Raye and Naomi at the far corner table of the room.

"Hey, there." Naomi greets me gently.

"So, how'd it go?" I ask as I sit down at the table.

"Ugh, terrible. Your employer got angry and practically traumatized an officer. Whoever your employer is, remind me never to make them angry." Raye answers wearily.

"Not to mention L almost had us _restrained_. We can fight, but we don't know what Watari is capable of. Thank your employer for protecting us, by the way." Naomi adds.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are okay. By the way, here you go." I hand each of them a flip phone. "My employer told me to give you these. You can contact them through this, and they can do the same. Keep them on your persons at all times. Now, do you have the laptop?"

"Yes, here it is. We triple checked for bugs. Here are the speakers,too." Raye says as he hands me both briefcases.

"Great. I will leave first. My employer will most likely contact you soon. Goodbye." I say, leaving.

**-x-x-x-x-**

A few days later, when I feel the need to check up on the task force, I make the call. It's late, but I have the feeling now is perfect.

**_"Hello?"_** the voice on the other end answers.

"Hello." my distorted voice replies. "This is C. Is this Naomi Misora-san?"

**_"Yes. When and where should I meet with Nelson and Raye?"_**

"At the front of the giant screen TV, in the town intersection."

**_"I'm on my way."_**

**-x-x-x-x-**

I wait for them to contact me, wondering if I should apologize for my earlier words. The beep sounds and I steel myself, entering 'L' mode. When I look at the screen, I see only seven people. Let's see. Had count! There's Watari, Hirokazu Ukita, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Soichiro Yagami, Hideki Ide, and, finally, Touta Matsuda. I can feel their eyes on me, or, at least on my computer.

**_"Glad you could join us, C."_** L said at last. **_"I was just giving the task force directions to the hotel I am currently staying at. I don't have a permanent residence, so I move from hotel to hotel."_**

A grin slowly spreads across my face. Perfect.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_No One's POV_

**_"Hmm. That is good. I can't wait to see you. Unfortunately, I will not be attending physically, but one of my assistants will go with you, and will set me up wherever you are headed."_** C answers. There is a pause and then she continues. **_"I would also like to apologize for my rude behavior that day we met. It seems I lost grasp of my self control, and you all had to bear the consequences of it. I did not want you all to see that side of me."_**

The task force shuffles nervously, until our brilliant Matsuda decides to speak.

"I d-don't think any of us resent you for what you said. We all should have realized from the start what we were risking in accepting this case. The only difference between us and the rest of the police is we accept this risk and are willingly going through with this. Now we just need to see it through."

**_"…Matsuda. I thank you and the rest of the task force for the sacrifices you are willing to make."_** And silently, C added that she would keep every one of the alive, no matter what.

"Well, then." Soichiro said. "I suggest we get going."

**-x-x-x-x-**

_C's POV_

I've finally gotten what I wanted. L. Soon I will be able to meet you face to face. Then I will be able to ensure your safety, and that of the others who are destined to fall to the power of the notebook. I swear to you, I will risk my life for it. I will push my boundaries and limits, for every last one of you.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Me: (*sigh*)**

**Light: Huh? What's wrong with you?**

**Me: Nothing... I just want to bury myself in LxOC FanFiction, maybe even a bit of LxLight but I have homework...**

**L: ... L-what?**

**Me: (*BLUSH*) Oh! L! Uh, nothing you should worry about!**

**Light: (looking through my FanFiction favorites and blushes) 0.0 What the #$ %!?**

**L: (takes phone and reads silently, then looks at Light wide eyed) Light-kun, I never realized you could be so...charismatic.**

**Light: Shut up! And you! When I get my hands on you! (starts chasing me around my living room)**

**Me: Wait! I can explain! L, care to close for me!? Hey, Light! PUT THE DEATH NOTE DOWN! (*tackles Light)**

**L: Well. Thank you for reading and supporting our (crazy) author. Please, rates, favotites, and reviews are welcome. (*flashes the adorable smile*)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

**Me: Well. This is fun.**

**L: Fun is not exactly what I would call this. You are forcing me to show my face to an unknown opponent.**

**Me: ****…****Well, it****'****s a good change of pace for you. You and Light have had the upper-hand in things for much too long, in my opinion. (*mischievous grin*)**

**Light: Hey! How come my point of view hasn****'****t come up yet!?**

**Me: Well maybe if you shut up for once I could start the story and get there! God!**

**Light: ****…****Fine.**

**Me: Thank you. I****'****m sorry I snapped. Any-who, take it away, Chief Yagami, sir!**

**Soichiro: Ah, yes. TotalSebbyFangirl doe not own Death Note, or the, er, ****'****Lazy Song****'****. She does however own her OCs, so please don****'****t steal them. Thank you.**

**Me: No, thank you, Chief! Now, let me jut warn you, this chapter gets a little dark at the end. Fair warning! And, to satisfy Light****'****s whining, let****'****s start off with his POV! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>Light's POV<em>

"Damn it!" I hiss, slamming my fist against my desk. Ryuk went out, though I'm not sure where. Damn shinigami was laughing at me the whole time. It was all that little brat's fault! He just _had_ to knock into me. and then he got gum stuck onto the Death Note paper. It was like he knew… No, it's impossible. The most likely scenario is that he was worried about getting killed because I was passing notes. Yeah, that's it. But, all the same, he messed up my plan! I was so close to getting rid of that stalker for good!

Just then Ryuk comes back.

"Hey, Light! I have good news!" he says gleefully.

"What is it?" I ask warily. I'm not sure what good news is in the standards of a shinigami, so this could be bad for me.

"That stalker you wanted to get the name of. Remember him?"

"Yes, Ryuk. I remember him very well. Why?" I ask through grit teeth.

"Well, it turns out that day was his last day on duty. You won't ever have to see him again." he cackles.

I, on the other hand, am stunned. This means…I almost killed someone for no reason? If that is true, then I would have to be grateful to that kid. He stopped me from killing an innocent with the Death Note. No. No, that guy wasn't innocent. He was interfering with justice! That's right. I am fully justified for wanting to kill him. Anyone who opposes me, the God of this new world, is evil, therefore deserving of death.

As I was in my own world, figuring out my reasons for almost killing that agent, Ryuk was thinking about something deeply. I turn to look at him, and he stares at me.

"So, Ryuk. Where have you been going to lately?" I ask, not very interested, just a bit curious.

"Oh, you know, here and there. I like to look around and check out how your using the Death Note is affecting other people. Humans really are interesting creatures."

"…Mmm-hmm. Well, I think it's time to go through the next phase of my plan." I say, a smile forming on my face. _Well, L. It looks like some of your little helpers got away with their lives, _I think to myself,_This just motivates me to find you faster. But don't worry. I'll make this very interesting, for both of us._

**-x-x-x-x-**

_C's POV_

_Well this is boring, _I think, looking at the screen in front of me. I had given L a bit of information I had on the case, nothing too big, to help him figure out the whole timeline thing. Right now we're in an elevator. Me, the Chief, Matsuda, and, of course, Naomi. I can't even feel the elevator moving, so I'm kind of bored from the ultimate silence. So, I start singing, dropping a few octaves lower for my voice to not be too feminine, but not too masculine, either. Can't really learn about me that way, anyway. I think…

"_Today I don't feel like doing any-thang~_

_I just wanna lay in my bed~_

_Don't feel like pickin' up my phone,_

_So leave a message at the tone~_

_Cause today I swear I'm not doing any-thang~_

_Uh!~_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up,_

_and stare at the fan~_

_Turn the TV on_

_throw my hand in my pants~_

_And nobody's gonna tell me I cant~_

_Nah~_

_I'll be lounging on the couch,_

_jus' chillin' in my snuggie_

_Click to MTV so they can_

_Teach me how to dougie_

_Cause in my castle,_

_I'm the freakin' man~_

_Oh-oh, yes I said it!~_

_I said it!~_

_I said it cause I can~"_

Everyone sweat drops at my off-key singing, but I don't mind. Just then, the elevator doors open. Damn, I was just getting into it, too. The others in the elevator just shuffle out silently, not making eye-contact with the computer's camera. I watch as they get to the front of the door, and I'm giddy as hell. Who would have thought this would ever happen to me in my life. The closest I have ever been to L was a stray cosplayer who was drunk and walking through the streets, completely lost, and very much more perverted than L.

Soichiro-san knocks and then waits. I am mentally hearing the epic music that accompanies this scene, imploding from nervousness.

"It's unlocked. Please, let yourselves in." L's voice, his real voice, says.

Soichiro makes a "hmm" noise, then he opens the door. I brace myself as we all go in. Then silence. We all just stare at L, who, in turn, stares back. Then, he scratches his leg.

Then I hear the awesome words, mentally cursing I couldn't hear them in person.

"_**I am L" **_He says in a monotone I know so well.

"Turn off the speakers." I order into the ear piece I gave Naomi before sending her off with Raye. Naomi hesitates, but does as she is told. I calmly turn off her ear piece. And then all hell breaks loose. I get up and start jumping and screaming "Yes!" over and over. Coin runs and stares at me, worried I might have finally lost it. Finally, after I have controlled myself, I walk back to my seat calmly, and then turn her ear piece back on. "You may turn them on again."

I tune in to hear all of them introduce themselves by their real names, but I stay silent, knowing what that would bring. I watch as L brings up his arm and aims it at the task force while the Chief is apologizing.

"_**Bang!"**_L says. I have to take a moment to control my inner fangirl, until Aizawa ruins the moment.

"…_**What the hell was that?" **_Aizawa asks loudly, confused.

"_**If I were Kira, you would be dead, Mr. Soichiro Yagami-chi for the NPA."**_

Everyone gasps in realization, except me and Naomi. L turns to walk away as he continues explaining.

"_**Kira needs a face and a name in order to commit murder. But I'm sure you've already figured that much out, haven't you? Please do not give out your name so carelessly. Instead, Let's value our lives" **_he says, still monotone.

"_**I knew that he needed a face to kill someone, but I don't remember any evidence that showed that he needed a name, too" **_Matsuda states, still oh so innocently. Man, he is too adorable!

"_**There's no way to verify if this is related, but criminals whose names were never released publicly, or whose names were spelled incorrectly in the media, have not been targeted. We briefly went over it at one of our meetings."**_ I hear Soichiro explain. I can see why Matsuda views him as a father-figure. I kind of do, too; a father I never had.

"_**That's enough small talk for now. Come this way." **_L says abruptly.

"_**Oh, uh, right." **_Matsuda says nervously.

"_**Please turn off all your cell phones, hand helds, and any other communication devices and leave them on the table right there." **_L says.

"_**What, do you think we're gonna be using our cell phones during this meeting to leak information?" **_Aizawa states in an incredulous tone.

"_**It's all right. Just do as he says." **_Soichiro says to calm him down.

"_**I realize he's been cautious from the very beginning, but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not."**_ Matsuda states what all the other men are thinking. I just roll my eyes. _Boys_.

"_**No, I just find them distracting. I can't **_**stand **_**it when people's cell phones are ringing while I'm trying to talk." **_L says from the other room.

"Yes. They are really irritating. By the way. I have no other means of communicating with you, so I will be staying on. I hope you don't mind." I say, finally adding in some conversation.

"_**Yes, that's fine. Now, let me start by saying nobody takes notes on anything that's said in these meetings." **_We walk in and he is crouched in his chair. I stifle a giggle as everyone else stares in surprise. _**"That means when we leave Head Quarters any information we need is committed to memory. Please, make yourselves comfortable."**_

"_**Right." **_Chief sounds so uncertain I want to laugh.

They all sit, but Naomi sit's on the arm of Ukita's chair, directly across from L. She puts the computer on her lap and faces it towards L. Then we all watch L pour himself a cup of coffee. He takes a sip and quirks his eyebrow. He's adding sugar as Matsuda speaks.

"_**Excuse me, L?"**_

"_**Mmm, from now on I'll have to ask that you stop calling me L. It's Ryuzaki now. Just to be safe."**_

"_**Uh, okay, Ryuzaki. If we know that he needs a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the number of victims by keeping criminal's names from the news?"**_

"_**If we do that we'll only be putting the general public at risk." **_he answers.

"_**The general public?"**_ Ukita asks, outside of the camera's view, as Aizawa asks why.

"_**Kira is childish, and he hates losing."**_

"_**But how do you-" **_Matsuda starts, but gets cut off by Soichiro.

"_**Just what do you mean?"**_

"_**Well. I am also childish and I hate to lose. That's how I know." **_Again, I stifle a giggle. The way he said that made him all the more childish.

"_**Ryuzaki," **_Chief said_**. "would you mind being a little more specific for us?"**_

"_**Mmm, early on in the investigation I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast." **_L says, _**"Up until then we thought that Kira would only go after criminals, but as we all witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand-in. Also, as soon as I said we knew he was in the Kanto region, in defiance, he made sure his next victims came from within Japan, as if to say 'and what are you gonna do about it?" **_He pauses to take a sip of his sugary drink,_** "He's met each of my challenges head on, and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favor. Now, what do you think would happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?"**_

"_**I guess-" **_Matsuda starts, but is cut off once more as L makes a grunting noise.

"'_**If you choose to withhold the names of your worst criminals, I'll kill petty criminals or the innocent. I'm holding the whole world hostage, so who's it gonna be? I'm not the evil one here, but all those who oppose me by hiding criminals, you are truly evil.'"**_

He breathes in, sighs, and continues _**"That's exactly how Kira thinks. In any case, let's look for another way we can use the media to draw him out."**_

"_**But how?" **_Aizawa asks, less rebellious of L than he was at the start. Good job, Aizawa!

"_**If what C said is true, about saving the FBI agents from death, how about something like this…" **_he says, tilting his head back and giving me a good view of his long, pale neck. I mentally slap myself. _Come on, C, get yourself back in gear!_

"_**Latest killings anger the international policing community. Nations agree to send fifteen-hundred investigators to Japan." **_The task force make sounds of approval at this_** " For Kira this will be **_**way **_**beyond what he faced with the FBI. He'll see everyone as a potential threat. Psychologically, he'll start to feel cornered, and that will cause him to take some kind of drastic action."**_

"_**Th- That's interesting" **_Ukita states, impressed.

Aizawa smiles (_finally_!) and says, _**"So he'll think there are fifteen-hundred, when there're really only seven of us. And since none of these investigators exist, Kira won't be able to kill them."**_

"_**It just might work!" **_Ukita adds.

"_**Well, before we celebrate, I'll tell you the rest of my thoughts on the Kira case." **_L says, sounding a bit annoyed. Can't say I blame him. These guys can't seem to shut up.

"_**Kira works alone." **_He puts his thumb to his lips and I had a silent fangasm right then and there. He is so cute in his thinking mode. I don't think I've ever fangirled so hard in my life! I thanked the heavens he couldn't see my reactions to everything he did at the meeting. _**"He had access to all our classified information…"**_

"_**What evidence do you have that he's working alone?" **_Aizawa asks.

"_**Hold on Aizawa." Chief says. "Let's listen to his entire theory before asking questions." **__Whoo hoo!_ You, sir, are now my official father-figure!

"_**We know he needs a face and a name to kill. And to some extent he can control a victim's time of death and their actions before dying. We already know that much. Please keep that in mind, and listen carefully to what I have to say next. On December fourteenth, twelve FBI investigators enter Japan. And here we are on December nineteenth. Using prison inmates, Kira performs experiments, manipulating his victims' actions before they die. In other words, during this window of only five days, Kira became aware of the FBI's presence and obviously felt threatened. Because he didn't know any of their names or faces, he was at a disadvantage. He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he could use it against the twelve agents. And on December twenty-seventh, according to C, he would have attempted killing them. He's been most active from December nineteenth to December twenty-seventh. During this period, to the best of our knowledge, these twenty-three individuals died of heart attacks. But these victims were different from Kira's previous targets. They were all alleged criminals, ex-convicts, or suspects in ongoing investigations, so, legally speaking, they were innocent."**_

"_**That's true." **_Chief says.

"_**What this indicates is that Kira had to manipulate these lesser criminals in order to attempt killing those FBI agents. He killed that many people so we'd be unable to tell the decoys from those who were actually used. In truth, he probably needed only a few. He waited eight days so the FBI could investigate other suspects, which means there would be no timeline linking him to their deaths. I suspect, Kira had to be one of the people being investigated by the FBI between the fourteenth and the nineteenth of December. In fact, I have no doubt. These are files provided by the FBI and they contain additional information you might find useful." **_He hands out files and Naomi holds them in front of my computer so I may also read._** "For obvious reasons, you aren't permitted to take these out of this room, but-" **_he gasps as he is cut off.

"**Amazing!**_** There might only be five of us, but with this much information, we should be able to cover a lot of ground." **_Matsuda interrupts. Sometimes he can be such an idiot.

"_**We'll split into two teams. One team traces the FBI agent's. The other looks at the heart attack victims" **_Aizawa says.

"_**There weren't that many people who had access to information from Head Quarters, and of those, the FBI only investigate a small group in the first five days."**_

"_**Yeah. **_**Yeah**_**!" **_Aizawa says, everyone getting motivated. I, on the other hand, was staring at L as he frowned. Aww!

"_**So. Does anyone have any questions?" **_he asks, very robotically. He really is irritated, I think, grinning.

"_**Actually, Ryuzaki, I do have one question for you. And it pertains to what you said to us earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown us your face mean that you've lost? By just being her, are you admitting defeat to Kira?"**_ Chief asks, and L grows somber. I can't help but mouth the next few line with him.

"_**That's right. By showing my face to you now, and by almost sacrificing the live of twelve FBI agents, I have lost the battle. But I'm not gonna lose the war. The is the first time I've ever put my life on the line." **_He says. Though the back of the task force members' heads are facing me, I can still picture their faces, full of surprise._** "I want to show Kira that we are all willing to risk our lives, if that's what it takes." **_I brace myself, but no fast enough, as he breathes out a small laugh through his nose. _**"And that justice will prevail no matter what." **_and then, _the smile._

Everyone states their approval, right up until there is a loud crash from somewhere that resonates in the room. More specifically, from my laptop speakers. Everyone's head turns to look at my screen, but I am way to busy to notice. There is a giant cascade of blood spurting from my nose keeping me from noticing anything. I literally fell off my chair when it shot out at the screen.

"Damn it!" I curse under my breath. I guess I really _wasn't _ready for his smile.

"_**Um, C? A-are you okay?" **_Matsuda asks concerned.

"A-ah. Yes, I am fine. I, er, seem to be having a few, um, technical difficulties. I just need- Oh! Um, I just need a few-! OW!" All the while I'm flailing and slamming into things, and Coin is racing around the house, trying to help me clean up the mess and stop the flow of blood. I seriously am regretting this really fast. I should have known this would be too much for me, but I definitely never expected a nose bleed this bad. Heart attack, maybe, but nose bleeding to death? I thought it was too cliche to ever happen to me, and certainly not in this amount.

Finally, I shout out to Naomi.

"Turn the speakers off!"

She does as told, and I relax a bit. I clean up the mess as the meeting is deaf to my disaster. I clean as fast as I can and tune in to when L is saying he will be interviewing us all to make sure we aren't Kira. This also included me. Great.

"First, allow me to speak to…Yagami-san."

**-x-x-x-x-**

_No One's POV_

He goes on and on, until there is only C.

"C? tell your assistant to come with me."

"_**Do as he says."**_

Silently, Naomi picks up the computer and carries it to the room he leads us to. He sits carefully in an arm chair and Naomi stays standing across from him with the laptop on the table next to her. Then, silence.

"_**So. What is this supposed to be testing?"**_ the voice from the computer asks.

"I am merely observing." was L's simple answer.

"_**Oh? What exactly are you observing?"**_ the voice asks again, curious.

"How to get away with doing this." and with that, he launches himself at Naomi. He manages to tackle her to the ground, but she can fight. She uses her foot to send him soaring to the side. He quickly gets up before she can restrain him. She also leaps up, but then they move off the view of the camera. A few moments later, they are back on screen, but then he feigns to move to her left. She, of course, falls for it. He quickly moves back to the right, which she left defenseless after he tricked her.

"_**Watch ou-!"**_ the voice from the laptop tries in vain to warn her assistant.

C watches as L succeeds in kicking Naomi's legs out from under her, and then he grabs her hat as she falls. Her hair tumbles out of it and finally reveals her face and identity.

"Naomi Misora…You worked with me on a past case, did you not? Then why…?"

"_**I saved an agent, remember? Connect the dots, **_**Ryuzaki**_**."**_

"…I see. Very well, I can see you are indeed telling the truth on that account."

"_**Heh. You doubted me? Well, I suppose you have a right, seeing as we have never met before. Oh, and by 'case', are you referring to the BB Loos Angeles case?" **_the computer voice asks in an offhandish manner. Both Naomi and L freeze.

"…How do you know about that case?" L asks carefully.

"_**I simply do. Don't worry, no one else knows, just us. And perhaps Watari."**_

"Hmm. I can deduce you are not lying, but nothing other than that. You are not Kira, at least not at a high percentage. Therefore, you shall join the Task Force; I can use skills like yours. We'll leave it at that. For now."

"…_**What percentage?"**_ the distorted voice asks quietly. L freezes, but then quickly recovers.

"As of now, thirteen percent."

"_**Oh. And by that you mean fifty percent, or something around there, right? I am sure your mind is just as complex as mine, therefore, you are obviously lying."**_

"…Let's head back to the rest of the Task Force."

The figure on the other side of the line grinned, enjoying the fact they had just seen L annoyed.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_C's POV_

_Now, now, Fate, I know I probably should have kept my mouth shut about the percentage thing, but I really was curious. _I say in my head. Turns out, we can speak to each other in my head from long distance. Would've helped to have know that sooner.

_**I'll say this again, you're just signing your own death warrant, on letter at a time.**_

_Shut up, Fate._

We head back to the living room and L goes back to his coffee. I've always wanted to try it…

Just then, the phone rings. My heart speeds up as I realize what's happening. Matsuda grumbles as L hangs up the phone, something about phones. I roll my eyes and watch L.

"_**That was Watari. He's on his way."**_ _Shit._

**_Hey, don't swear! You are a lady! _**Chance cries.

My second father. Forget Soichiro, Watari is my first father! Oh my God, I am going to see my father figure! Then I realize something. Watari is also in danger of dying. And I forgot all about him. Noooo! I feel the guilt of forgetting the awesome old man crush me. How could I have forgotten the epic old fatherly figure, _L's_ fatherly figure? The one that can handle a _gun _like nobody's business!? What the hell is wrong with me!?

While I'm having this little break down of emotions, I don't hear the door open. There, in the flesh, stands Watari. Cue the heart attack.

I make a little strangled sound in the back of my throat, which, fortunately, no one hears, and sink deeper into my chair. This is doing nothing for my nerves.

Watari introduces himself, then goes on to praising us on the trust L seems to have for us. Then he stares at me. It feels like he's staring me in the eye, demanding I show the same amount of trust. To say it stung would be an understatement. In truth, it's scorching me to my core. I feel the guilt I've been keeping in my box fight to come free, but I sit on it. I can't show my face just yet. It's still too early in the game. I have a plan on how I will reveal myself, and it has to be executed _perfectly_. One detail out of place, and I could end up making someone die.

Watari begins handing out the fake IDs and the belts. Oh my God. There they are. _The belts. I want one so bad! _I think as I watch Matsuda putting his on.

Then he says he felt like a spy going to catch Kira, and Soichiro goes off on him. Then I grin, coming up with an idea to cheer up my second favorite detective.

"Naomi" I whisper into her ear piece, voice still distorted.

"_**Yes?**_" is her quiet reply.

"Tell Matsuda to come over for a moment. Then, hand him your ear piece. If he hesitates, tell him I wish to speak with him."

She does as she is told, and a few moments later, Matsuda is on the line.

"_**H-Hello? C?**_" was his wary response. I internally giggle. He is so adorable, even when suspicious of someone.

"Yes, this is C. I just wanted to say I agree. You guys do look like spies." I hold in my laughter from his stunned silence. Then _he's_ the one laughing. I just made Masuda _laugh_! Oh my _Gawd! _I am _so_ crossing that one off my list of 'Things I Want to Do In This Death Note Dimension'! I'm so happy!

"_**Matsuda?"**_ I hear L say in a questioning tone. _Shoot. I forgot, we're still inside of L's apartment._

**_Baka._** Coin whispers to me mischievously. I push him away and come up with an excuse.

"Well, it seems you really didn't enjoy my singing, Matsuda-san."

At that, Matsuda blushes bright red.

"Haa," I fake-sigh, "that's quite alright. Someone like me won't ever be known for their music abilities, anyway. I suppose this is the end of the meeting, so I will be taking my leave. Goodbye." And with that, I cut the connection. Nothing beats the feeling of unstoppable power! MUAHAHAHA! While I was unguarded, having my little power-high induced daydream, Coin comes at me and claws at my face with his nails.

_**HOW DARE YOU SHOVE ME AWAY!**_

-x-x-x-x-

Well, after I finally got away from that furry demon with claws, I decide to take a shower. I don't like mirrors, so I shattered the bathroom mirror the first chance I got, right along with the one in my room and the one sent with me to this dimension. I don't like looking at the scars on my body. They are scars from when I got into fights at school, when I would get bullied, when I would fall from being a klutz, and even from when my dad would beat me after Mama died. Oh, but _never _would he dare to lay a hand on Stacy. Not in a million years. He loved that girl.

I let the water wash over me as I think about my next move. Heh. I seem to be doing a lot of thinking lately. More so than I did before. Well, I guess My scenery isn't the only thing that has changed. But I need to think in order to keep up with my competitors, right?

I wash my hair first, since it's the easiest. I hesitate when I get to my body, though. It always gets harder at this point. I stare at my hands, rough and scarred. Ugly. Then I look at my arms, rough slices crisscrossing every which way. Horrifying. Then, finally, I look at my body; my scarred, bruised, broken body. My disgusting body, that can neither be identified as male or female anymore. The one given to my through a sick and twisted fate. Jus one more reason to add to my long list of reasons why I won't ever catch L's attention, not romantically at least. I can never expect anything from anyone, ever since that day…

_Flashback_

_It's…It was… a beautiful day. So warm and bright. I was…six-years-old, I think. So small, frail, really. I had no chance of knowing how cruel the world could really be. The door opened, and there, in the doorway, stood my beautiful Mama. Long, silky black hair flowing down to her waist, big hazel brown eyes, and pale skin that glowed in the sunlight._

"_Essie!" she called out. Essie. She's the only one I ever let use that nickname for me. Not even my father was allowed to call me that, nor did he really have any desire to, that I can recall. H e just wanted Mama to produce a male heir. Nothing more, so when he got me, you can imagine what a shock it was for him. Not that I care; as far as I'm concerned that old bastard deserved everything he got, if not more. I have always felt I could never get close to him, because he was just faking all his smiles._

"_Essie! Let's go!" We we're heading to the park. It was my birthday. I wanted to have a whole day with Mama, just the two of us. Looking back, I was stupid. I should have just asked for a birthday party like any other girl my age. If I had, the events that would follow never would have happened._

_We sat at the swings. My Mama started swinging along with me. We just kept swinging in silence, not really uncomfortable, but a silence. Then she stopped suddenly. She looked at me and smiled. I started to smile back but then her expression changed. It was a warm and bright, and then it became freezing terror. Her eyes reflected pure fear, and her mouth formed a terrified scream, and in those last few seconds, I saw a dark figure reflected in her eyes. A sudden pain in the back of my neck and I was gone, knocked out from behind…_

_End of Flashback_

I was tortured beyond my limits, treated worse than an abused animal. They did so many things to me, I still shiver from thinking about it. I shouldn't have survived. But here I am, while my Mama is still buried where they dumped her body. She died trying to protect me. But it was useless. They killed a part of me. The part that mattered most, especially to her. They killed the old me, the one that was so naive of the world, and the only reason I am still alive is because I forged a new me from the darkness, one that built three shields to replace every one the world broke. I embraced the madness I was living in, I suppose. Then my father found me. He looked at me and asked me one question: "Where is your mother?" He never spoke to me after that, at least, not in the way he should have as my father. He loathed me instead, and I hated him just as much.

He had to keep up appearances, though, so he treated me passively in public. Behind closed doors was another story. He would beat me, sometimes strip me and, oh, how I would scream. I hated everything and everyone. No one could hear me, though. After he would finish, he would stare at my scarred body and spit on it, calling me every foul name he knew. The one I think fit me the most was 'Monster'. He liked that one.

After a while I stopped being sad and hurt. I started to laugh, pretend I was fine, and my crazy side is what made me stronger. Everyone said I was broken, but no, I wasn't broken. I was still trapped there, so I couldn't break yet. Mama would be so disappointed if I did break. I had to be stronger, heal faster, and become independent. No matter what, I had to live. My only life support was cutting. Long, harsh gashes running across my arms. I felt a release with every new line, red painting my colorless skin. And finally, the old bastard got married. Evil step-bitch and her demon spawn were welcomed into the family. My life became hell. I could never be better than Stacy at anything. If I was, the heavens would shatter, and hell would fall onto Earth. We were transferred into a rich school, where I became the outcast, and she became the supreme ruler.

Painful. Every day was painful. I was always thinking to keep away from most of the pain, but when I wasn't, it always came and hit me just as hard as before. I carried on the weight of Mama's death, which happened right in front of me, my own 'death', and then my father's cruelty. I've forgotten how love feels. And _that_, I think, is the worst thing of all.

I curl into a ball and cry, images of painful events smashing me to pieces; I became like glass shattering. I screamed loud and clear, needing to release this pain from deep inside. I stopped suddenly and calmly stood up. Fresh, new lines joined the old ones, and I watched the red liquid disappear down the drain. Pain, that was all I was. Pain forever. Coin managed to finally open the door just as I saw everything fade to black.

**A/N**

**Oh My GOD! I am finally done! I know, it took me long enough, but I have my reason! My reason is: FINALS! The worst week of the school year! But, as a reward for sticking with me, I gave you a taste of her past and one hell of a cliffhanger. Mwahahahaha~! Oh, no. I think finals drove me mad...O.o**

**L: I told you I could have helped with you exams you know…**

**Me: I know! But that would be like cheating! (*pouts*)**

**Light: Well, how about me?**

**Me: You are both sweet, but no. Just, no.**

**C: Well, to finally put in some conversation, here I am. And may I just say: That was a dark cliffhanger…**

**Me: Yes. That it was. (*evil grin*)**

**C: I REALLY hope you won't be one of those writers who kills off the main character the first chance they get. -.-**

**Me: …**

**C: Son of a-!**

**L: Now, now. This person here is evil at heart, so don't anger her.**

**Me: I am going to take that as a compliment for your sake, Lollipop-Boy… (engages in the ultimate stare down against L.)**

**Light: Okay! To keep this author from dying, lets close up. (*flashes his winning smile*) Please, rate and review. (*subtly places Death Note onto table*) or, if you don't want to, could you please give me your name?**

**Me: Light! Stop threatening my readers, or you'll scare them all off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**Okay, so I know you guys are looking for me, and probably want to kill me, but I have been writing this all by phone, which is not as easy as it looks. Bear with me, m'Kay? Coin, take it away!**

**Coin: TotalSebbyFangirl does not own Death Note. If she did, it would suck.**

**Me: Oi! I could end you! I CREATED YOU!**

**Coin: Yeah, and look, I have no character development whatsoever.**

**Me: (*pouts*)**

**Coin: Anyway, read on!**

* * *

><p>C's POV<p>

Where am I? What am I doing here? Oh...

I must still be _there. _In that little room where Father puts me. Punishment for being a bad little girl. I talk back to him once, and this is punishment. Not that I do it often. I don't exactly love it in here. So how come I don't remember what it is I did to get in here? Suddenly I hear someone shout at me.

"Wake up! Come on, wake up! Please wake up! Don't you dare me. Not on my watch!"

Then I feel freezing cold water splash over me, snapping me out of my unconscious state. There, standing on my head, is Coincidence. He sighs in relief, the slaps me with his tiny paw.

"Don't you ever do anything that stupid again!" He snaps. I look down and see all the bloody tissues on the floor and gasp. Shit. I did it again. I sit up slowly and wait until the world stops shifting in front of me. I can't help what I did. I honestly can't. I look to the ground in shame, my face red. How low did I get? I would gain nothing by killing myself.

I get up and wrap gauze around my arms. I can't stop my heart now. I have to save L. No. I have to save everyone. L, Watari, Light, Soichirou, Misa, and everyone else who is going to die. For now, though, I need to plan out my next move.

x-x-x-x-x

I call up Raye, needing him to meet Nelson with the computer at that little restaurant L and Light went to. Not sure exactly what it is we're doing now if Naomi hasn't died. It's been five days since I contacted them, so we should be checking tapes in the original plot, but Raye didn't die, so that is wrong. Fuck, what do I do now? I could always tell them to install the surveillance cameras. It seems like the only option now.

The computer screen comes to life and I see Raye has already been let in. He's been seated with my computer on his lap. I'm on Mr. Sexy's lap! I slap myself into focus, much to Chance's amusement.

It appears I have changed the timeline a bit. Instead of watching the surveillance tapes from the train station, I see them watching the surveillance tapes from the bus stop. Unfortunately, nothing useful was recorded.I decide to help set the timeline back into place.

"L?"

"Yes, C? What is it?"

"You're wasting your time and mine by watching these videos. Nothing much is on them anyway." _Unless you guys are looking for me, that is..._, I add in my head silently.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We already know that Raye Penber was on that bus. He was the true goal in that equation, so now we must investigate who it was he was tailing in the duration of that time." I don't mention the fact that Light was on that bus, it would only mess up the timeline even more than it already was since I saved Naomi and Raye, not that regret it.

He snaps into action, and soon enough, we are on a roll. I am loving this! To actually be able to see L in action, as well as the task force, and work alongside them all is an incredible honour.

x-x-x-x-x

Two days later, we have surveillance cameras up and running in both the Kitamura and Yagami households. This might sound creepy, but I rather enjoy seeing Light squirm underneath his little mask . I see Ryuk as well, and he startles me by staring directly into the camera and waving. Oh, Ryuk. You will pay for that later, especially with your apple addiction and withdrawal symptoms. Mwahahaha!

As I was planning a certain shinigami's punishment, Light came back and did the whole porno thing. Let me just say: Ew, ew, and mother friggin' EWW! L would not stop staring at Light's screen, and I was a second away from shouting out pervert. Then Soichiro finally spoke, effectively saving the day.

"I can't believe my son is looking at those magazines..." Soichiro said, appalled.

"Don't worry about it. I myself did strange things as a child." LIKE WHAT!?

"Oh Light." Soichiro sighs.

This continues on and I'm bored out of my mind. He finally announces he will play that fake report on T.V. and I watch as _that_ ship crashes and burns. I check my phone as it rings, and see a blocked number. I turn on the voice scrambler.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You knew this was not going to work, didn't you?" L asks, sounding slightly irritated.

"Of course, but before you say anything, you should know this had to happen, and always has to."

I am met by silence, then he sighs. I feel terrible for putting such a strain on the poor detective, but I know I have to keep this story balanced, at least in places like this. I can't change everything, such as the timeline. It would snap the walls between dimensions or something.

I hear as he slowly hangs up, silently apologizing and promising I would make sure everyone lived, at least those I can. Unfortunately, I can't save the criminals because that was a vital part to this story, and every life I saved had a price, a whole piece of the story was ripped away, and it was up to me to guide the story back into place each time.

Two days later, two more criminals are killed, and Light has done nothing to suggest he had anything to do with it. I missed the potato chip scene, yoo, so I am a little grumpy. Still, if I had seen it, I probably would have busted out laughing. Such a dramatic scene over a potato chip.

L finally decides to take off the surveillance after two more days. Let's just say, he seems pretty annoyed with me, since I know I shouldn't and won't help him do this any faster, but I can't, it isn't allowed, at least not for me. I decide to stop having Naomi and Raye from setting up my computer for a few days. I need to hit the books for a while. It is almost exam day, and I have work to do. I feel a grin spread across my face. Oh L., I think, staring at the back of his raven-haired head, You and Light have no idea just what is about to hit you.

x-x-x-x-x

Third person POV

A young girl walks casually into the prestigious university holding the entrance exams. She is wearing her red dyed hair down to her shoulders, straightened in a rocker fashion. She had a green beanie and yellow sunglasses. Her clothes consisted of a white tucked-in shirt, black jeans and motor boots with a faded out denim sweater. She walked slowly and confidently, one of the first to enter the university. She sat down in her seat silently, but didn't take off her glasses, observing everyone that entered the room. It appears as though the room felt the danger she carried and thus everyone avoided her like the plague. She didn't mind, she was used to this treatment, practically welcomed it. She watched as a pale, wild haired man entered the room and took the seat in her row. She silently observed him, then cracked a smile. She turned to the door once more a handsome young man stepped into the room confidently. While others stared with awe, she stared speculative. She stared down at the two men, sizing them up. Then the teacher announces it is to begin the entrance exams. She calmly opens her booklet and promptly breezes through the questions. Then she sits silently, arms folded, but not drawing attention to herself. She watches the pale man get his sitting position and smirks. She watches as the two men have a stare off with amusement. Soon the exams are over. She watches as everyone exits, then slowly the door without so much as a glance around the room. A day later she is told she has been chosen along with two others as freshman representative and is to give a speech. As she hangs up, a devious grin spreads across her face.

x-x-x-x-x

C's POV

January 21. The day Light kills BB. I feel myself tremble at what I am about to do. My life is not at risk, but BB's is. I message Light as C and wait.

_DING!_

_Hello, C. _It reads.

_Hello. I have a simple request, one that concerns a certain victim to your work. One by the initials of BB. It would appear you intend to kill him today. That can not happen, and will not, if you understand my meaning._

_I don't see why. He is a criminal, and as such deserves my judgement._

_I warn you, Mr. Yagami, my patience is thin. I am asking you as the person holding your identity in their hands, not as a possible victim . I doubt even you would be able to kill me._

_Alright. But in return, you tell me something._

_What is it?_

_Who are you?_

_I AM CHANGE._

And with that I cut the connection. I breathe a sigh of relief. No one knew about BB's death on the manga or anime, or at least it wasn't mentioned, but when I found out, I cried my eyes out. He may be a jam-loving psycho, but I have a soft spot for him.

I send out one last message before going to bed. When L opens it, he will find two words: visit him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

**Ooo, messages to L. Lol, yeah, as I said, short chapter. Don't worry though, stuff is about to go down in the next chapter. The official entrance to To-Oh University. GAH, how will she get through it!? I would faint right at the doors, cause beinf a major nosebleed!**

**L: I highly doubt that I would cause someone to have a nosebleed.**

**Light: Hmmm. I can't disagree with you on that one. Now I, on the other hand...**

**Me: Shut up, Light. You forget the fact that you are a psycho killer, which brings you down below L's level of attractiveness.**

**Light: What!? How dare you! I'm the god of this new world, and I could easily get rid of you.**

**Me: Ha! I'm the author, therefore I'm in charge around here!**

**L:Now, now. Leave the domestics outside. You'll scare off the readers. Which reminds me, please rate and review! (*pulls the adorable smile*)**

**Me: Gah! It has to be illegal for one man to have such cuteness! I'm meeeeltiiiiing!**


End file.
